


What About Me?

by KennehBlaze



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Insecure!Gavin, M/M, Romance, slight Insecure!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennehBlaze/pseuds/KennehBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hjaltalins-owls asked: Ah-ot6; Before all six got together, Gavin and someone else where dating (doesn't matter who) and the other four spent forever trying to get them to join, but when they do all of the attention goes to Gavin's boyfriend, making Gavin feel like the only reason they wanted him was for the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is it! My first fanfiction! It's a little rough around the edges, but I did the best I could. I hope you all enjoy it, especially hjaltalins-owls. I really enjoyed this prompt!
> 
> Update 3/24/14: 50 Kudos?! :D  
> Update 6/25/14: Tweeked the fanfiction a little, but nothing too major. I cannot believe I got 80 KUDOS on this fanfiction! Thank you all so much!  
> Update: 11/3/14 OH MY GOD. 100 KUDOS!? Thank you all so much!

"Hey, Michael? How bout I take you out to lunch?"

Gavin glanced up curiously from his screen, Geoff's voice drawing his attention from his editing. He watched as Michael bit his lip anxiously while Geoff waited patiently behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder comfortingly. "Uhh...Sure, Geoffers." Michael decided with a small smile, rising from his seat. The brit didn't understand why his boi looked so nervous. This was far from the first time Geoff asked him out to lunch.

Nonetheless, the brit grinned up at them as he slipped his headphones off. "Geoff, can I come? Please?" He asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. But his smile fell when Geoff shook his head, like he did every time Gavin tried to be the third wheel. "That's alright, Gavin. You can come next time, alright?" He patted Gavin’s back in reassurance before leading Michael out of the office.

"You always say that..." Gavin whispered sadly, sighing softly as he was left by himself. The feeling was starting to become natural. Which was odd, considering he was in a relationship with _five of his coworkers_.

A week ago, Geoff, Ryan, Ray, and Jack had asked Michael and Gavin to join their relationship. At first, Gavin was elated. Finding out that five different men loved him made him ecstatic. Yet all the attention seemed to be centered around Michael. He just couldn’t understand what he was doing wrong. Why did he have to fight for attention while it was openly given to Michael?

He would hug Ryan every time he joined them for a Lets Play and all the elder would do was pat his head. Then he’d find Ryan cuddling Michael after the recording. And there were times when he would ask Ray to join him for lunch and he would decline, saying they had a date with Michael and would insist that Gavin stay behind. The brit would countlessly kiss Geoff on the lips and all he would do is call him an idiot, albeit playfully but still. And later, he’d catch Geoff and Michael making out. It made Gavin’s heart sink.

Around 2 o'clock, Gavin was quick to save his project and leave the office. It was Thursday or, as the Achievement Hunters called it, Rage Quit day. He passed Michael in the doorway and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good luck, boi."

A meek smile graced Michael's lips, but he didn't say anything. It tugged at Gavin's heart as he walked out of the room. Michael definately seemed upset about something, but what could it be?

"Maybe we should just cut him loose." Wait, was that Geoff? It sounded like it was coming from the conference room. Gavin pressed himself against the wall as he tried to listen in. "I just don't see this going anywhere with him."

"Don't say that!" And Ray too? Who were they talking about?

"He's right, Ray. He's not really right for this kind of relationship. And I don't think he ever will be." Were they talking about Gavin? It sounded like it.

"Guys, we shouldn't make any rash decisions. I already spoke to Michael, told him to think about it. We'll talk to him after Rage Quit." Gavin heard Jack sigh. He bit his lip and hurried down the hall, locking himself in the bathroom.

With a shudder, Gavin stumbled over to the sink, staring at his reflection as their words sunk in. His boyfriends were going to leave him. His boys were tired of him and wanted Gavin out of the picture. That's why Michael looked so upset earlier! He must have felt bad for Gavin. It made the brit start to tear up.

Gavin quickly wiped at his eyes. _No_ , he would not cry. He hadn't shed a tear since he was a teen and he planned to keep it that way. He would not embarass himself in front of his soon-to-be-ex boyfriends. He didn't want to see the pity or the relief in their eyes. He just wished he knew what he had done wrong.

Glancing at the mirror, he reached up to feel his nose. That was a stupid question. Who would want to go out with him? Michael probably just agreed to date him out of pity. Yeah, that had to be it. Why else would he go out with someone as stupid as Gavin, with his oversized nose and obnoxious behavior.

But why did the office wait till now? Maybe because they didn't want to make it awkward in the office. That made sense. Maybe Geoff was going to ask Burnie to move Gavin to a different office. He wasn't sure he could be in the office otherwise, not without thinking of what could of been.

With a shuddered inhale, Gavin forced himself to step out of the bathroom. He had to keep a brave face. He shouldn't make this any harder on them. It certainly wasn't their fault that Gavin was so unlovable. With a defeated sigh, he headed down to the office and knocked on the door.

His composure nearly crumpled as the door was pulled open. Michael stood there, his face stained with dried tears as he swallowed harshly. He managed a small smile at Gavin. "H-Hey..." Over his shoulder, he could see Jack, Geoff, Ray, and Ryan all seated around Michael's desk, watching the gamers patiently. It made Gavin's heart skip a beat.

"We need to talk." Michael's soft voice drew him away from everyone's stares. Gavin turned to him, ready to tell him that he understood and that he would be out by tomorrow. Instead, a weak sob escaped his lips.

The brit saw Michael's eyes widen in alarm, his hands instinctively reaching to pull him close. He brushed the auburn-haired gamer off without hesitation, his voice cracking as he struggled to get the words out. "Just break up with me already..."

Michael blinked owlishly at him. "What-"

"Just break up with me! Stop trying to spare my feelings!" Gavin cried, his eyes swimming with tears as he faced the group, ignoring the shocked bewildered faces. "If you don't want me anymore, just tell me! I can't live like this anymore! Just get it over with!"

The room fell silent with the exception of Gavin's quiet sniffles. Gavin waited for someone, any of the guys to say something. All he recieved was stunned stares. He bit his lip, turning away. "Just forget it..."

Gavin felt a hand clasping at his arm and threw off whoever it was, bounding toward the front door. He didn't want to hear apologies or excuses. He just wanted to be alone. He heard his name being called, but Gavin paid no mind as he pushed the front door open.

As he crossed the parking lot, he dared a glance back. Michael was running after him, trying to get him to stop. And soon, he could see others following from the front door. What more did they want from him? Why couldn't they just  _let him go_?

Suddenly Gavin's foot connected harshly with a curb as he hit the ground, blacking out.

 _White_. That was all he could make out, blinking a bit as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Where was he? His head ached, but his body felt warm and snug. When he glanced down at his shirt and realized it was a white gown, he knew exactly where he was.

'Only someone as stupid as me could get himself in the hospital by tripping over a curb.' The brit thought with a tired sigh. He adjusted his chair into an upright and was surprised at what he saw. Michael was sitting next to him, his head rested against Gavin's thigh. He must have fallen asleep, yet his hand was still wound in Gavin's. Why was he here? Gavin wasn't his problem anymore!

"Gavin?" He raised his head to see Geoff standing by the door, a soft expression on his face. "Hey buddy." The elder gamer stepped closer to Gavin, reaching to touch his cheek. "How do you feel? You hit your head pretty hard back there."

Leaning against his hand, Gavin tried not to smile. He didn't want Geoff to know how much he missed his touch. He knew it wouldn't last. "Yeah, it's just a little sore...I guess I hit the pavement pretty hard." He was surprised when the other chuckled, shaking his head. "Not pavement, bud. Remember that sunken in patch of grass by the front entrace where you and I had a VS match? You ran right off the edge and took a tumble. Scared the hell out of us." He explained.

"Oh thank god." Jack's voice startled Gavin, causing him to glance back at the door. Jack walked through the doorway, moving to the bedside opposite of Geoff. Ray and Ryan followed behind him, stopping at the foot of the bed. "Are you okay?" Ray asked, his voice hoarse and weak. Had he been crying?

With a sharp sigh, Gavin reached up to clasp Geoff's wrist, moving it back from his cheek. "I appreciate the concern, really, but you all don't have to pretend to love me anymore. I already know you're going to break up with me." The group paused, watching the brit quietly.

It was Ryan who finally spoke up. "What...what are you talking about.?" He asked, his eyes conveying concern as well as confusion. Gavin released a deep sigh as if it was obvious. "I heard you talking in the comference room about-" "Michael." Jack answered for him, causing him to look up at him in surprise. "We were talking about Michael."

Left dumbfounded, Gavin glanced around at the group. "B-but...you've been g-giving Michael all y-your attention..." Ryan nodded, resting his hand on Gavin's ankle comfortingly. "Right, babe. Michael's been very insecure about this relationship. We were trying to give him plenty of one-on-one attention to help him adjust." Jack, Geoff, and Ray nodded in confirmation.

"...I thought..." Gavin sniffled, biting his lip as he tried not to break down again. "I thought y-you all...d-didn't love m-me anymore..."

His hand was suddenly brushed off as Geoff leaned forward to hold Gavin's face between his hands. "No way, Gavin. That's not it at all. We fucking love you. We'd never leave you like that, babe. We're sorry we made you think that."

Arms slipped around Gavin's waist as Jack pulled him against his chest. "We're so sorry, baby." The ginger tucked his head on top of Gavin's while Geoff stroked the brit's cheek. He could feel Ryan and Ray rubbing at his legs, trying to convey their affection. Gavin managed a weak smile. "It's not your fault."

"He's right..." Gavin glanced down to see Michael staring up at him, his eyes as bloodshot as Ray's. He looked worse than Ray though, his hair a rumpled mess and heavy bags under his eyes. "It's my fault. I should have told them you can be as insecure as me sometimes." He stood up, leaning forward to press a kiss to Gavin's nose. "I love you so much, Gavin. I'm so sorry."

Gavin sniffled, unable to hide a smile as his boyfriends held and coddled him. He felt more loved than ever before. But a brief thought crossed his mind, causing him to speak up. "But, g-guys... what about Michael? You're not breaking up with him...a-are you?"

To his immense relief, Geoff shook his head as he reached out to ruffle the jersey gamer's hair. "We asked him if he wanted to stay. We were worried he wasn't going to adjust." Michael nodded, leaning against Geoff's side. "I was nervous about the relationship...I didn't believe it would work out...but..." He looked up to lock eyes with Gavin. "When I saw you on the cot...they kept me grounded, reassured me that you would be alright. That's when I knew everything was gonna be just fine."

The brit couldn't stop smiling, even as his boyfriends headed out to speak with the nurse and sign the papers to have him released. Even as he headed downstairs to find his boys waiting in the lobby, he was still grinning like a child on Christmas day.

Michael was the first to spot him, sharing the brit's smile as he ran forward to embrace him tightly. Soon the other four men followed, tucking Gavin in the center of a big group hug. They all stayed there for a bit, everyone pressing a kiss to the top of Gavin's head when they finally pulled away.

Gavin would never consider himself perfect, but he's alright with that. As long as he has his boys, he's happy with the way he is.


End file.
